Keys to the Kingdom
by Darkbrokenreaper
Summary: Kanda is trapped in a Chinese puzzle that Allen Walker in the 21st century solves, making Allen his master. But are his feelings of love real or is it because he looks exactly like his actual lover, Allen Walker of the 19th century? Yullen Oneshot.


**A/N: I'm sorry it's so late! Merry Christmas and I promised all of you Yullen lovers that I would prepare a Christmas present so here it is! Along with this, I also updated one of my stories so please go see that and I hope you review it!**

**This one is dedicated to my lovely friend! Oh! And... Nadeshiko from Shugo Chara does NOT look like Kanda! Even if the guy is a cross-dressing fiend, you NEVER strip Kanda of his masculinity!**

**Author: Happy Birthday, Allen! I love you so much! (hugs the poor boy)**

**Allen: Ack! Umm... I love you too?**

**Author: (whacks Allen in the head) Silly boy, you're supposed to love Kanda!**

**Kanda: (takes Allen by the arm) Stop corrupting my moyashi! He's mine!**

**Disclaimer: Do you see Allen wearing a Gothic Lolita dress? No? Then I still don't own D. gray man. **

The Keys to the Kingdom

Allen didn't know why he accepted such a weird puzzle from his friend, but it entranced him and he liked the tune of the metal rings clinking against the metal frames only to be muffled by the string entangled in it. It was mysterious and he loved that sort of thing.

"It's a Chinese puzzle," Lavi had told him, demonstrating it like it was a hot commodity. "You're supposed to get the string out of the frame."

"Really?" Allen analyzed the piece of metal work critically. "But… Lavi, aren't you a genius or something? Couldn't you solve the puzzle in a minute?"

"Now, now," the redhead beamed, though his eyes were twitching, "Let's not make assumptions here-"

"So you tried but you failed," the white-haired teen plucked the puzzle from his friend's hands and let the metal rings click with the structure. The sound that came forth mesmerized Allen and he let out an inaudible gasp of wonder.

"And I didn't say that-," the future bookman balked, putting a hand to his heart.

"So you tried a thousand times and it didn't work," Allen concluded.

"You know me too well, Allen-chan," Lavi patted his friend on the shoulder, not at all upset or angry. "Hey, Allen-chan. You love odd things. How about you give it a try?"

"Me?" the young teen blinked but then grinned, "Sure, I'll tell you when I solve it."

As soon as he got home from school, he flopped on his bed and attempted to solve the maddening puzzle. Each time he thought he had the answer, the string trapped him anew and he was forced to try a new strategy. Time passed by quickly and before he knew it, it was night but Allen didn't bother to turn on the lights. He was used to working in the dark (thanks to his oh-so-lovely guardian Cross who piled debts on him that he was required to pay) and there was a full moon outside, providing him ample light.

"Wait..." the small boy murmured to himself, jiggling the string a little. His eyes lit up when the black piece slipped off the first ring. "Hey! I got one!" Slowly, he worked through the other rings, surprised that the answer was coming so easily to him now.

"I got it!" Allen cheered, holding the string that was now separated from the puzzle. "I solved it! And now…"

He shook the puzzle gently, enjoying the ringing sound of the metal hitting metal. It was melodious as a bell and he loved it.

"It's so beautiful," the small boy whispered in awe as the note continued on. Suddenly, the puzzle vibrated on its own and vibrated madly. Allen gasped and dropped the puzzle to the ground. "What the hell?!" Light filtered out of the metal and seared his eyes. He put his arm across his face, blocking out the bright light.

As the light dimmed, Allen stared at the dark figure that was now occupying his room. It was a person but he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman because of the darkness. The build of the person told him that the person was a man but the long, smooth-looking hair tied in a tight ponytail told otherwise. The person was dressed in a long overcoat with pieces of metal that glinted in the moonlight and heavy-looking boots with metal-enforced heels. A sword was in the person's hand and Allen slowly moved away in fear.

"Where the hell am I?" It was a definitely a man, if the tenor voice told as much.

"Erm…" Allen drew attention to himself unintentionally and blanched. He stumbled blindly, hitting the floor with his elbows and let out a groan of pain.

"Fuck, don't tell me I'm bound to serve an old geezer," the raven-haired youth snarled, clearly pissed at him. Geezer?

"Hey!" Allen snapped, red-hot anger sparking within him. "I'm only fifteen! And you're one to talk, you he-she!"

There was a gasp and the other teen tensed as if he had been slapped.

"Allen?" the voice changed into disbelieving. The white-haired boy backed away as the other man advanced. The sword in his hand was not forgotten.

"How did you know my name?" Allen asked, perplexed and slightly frightened. He couldn't move; the wall prevented him. The white-haired boy groped the wall in the darkness before hitting a switch and allowing the room to be filled with light.

"Holy shit, it is you," he knelt down and studied his scar. A hand yanked at his shirt, pulling up the sleeve and revealing his red arm.

"W-What are you doing?" Allen squeaked, trying to tug his arm away. "Get away from me! Stop that!"

"You're the beansprout," he clarified, dark orbs staring into his blue ones with a penetrating gaze.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about-Ack!" Allen gasped when the man hugged him suddenly. All the air was knocked out of him. "H-Hey... W-Who are you?"

"Baka moyashi," he scowled, holding Allen at arm's length. "Don't you even recognize your own lover? Or are you too much of an idiot to comprehend that?" There was eerie silence as Allen let his brain process the situation he was in... slowly, very slowly, the words dawned on him.

"L-L-Lover?!" the young boy shrieked, turning red with embarrassment. "I'm not your lover or anything like that! You must have the wrong person."

"You're Allen Walker, aren't you?" he glared at him, annoyed. A cold fear ran down the boy's spine.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Allen asked again. "And you obviously have the wrong Allen Walker because I clearly don't remember having a lover."

The hold on his shoulders became increasingly tighter and he winced in pain. He clamped his mouth shut, refusing to give in to this person who seemed to know him.

"You're Allen Walker from the Dark Order, are you not?"

"No."

The man stared into at his face closely. "Your eyes, they're blue."

Allen could barely contain his anger and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Was he insulting him?

"No shit, Sherlock," Allen said sarcastically despite the situation he was in.

"You're not the beansprout..."

"And it took you what, five minutes for you to find out?"

"Then who the fuck are you?"

"I asked you first!"

The older teen thought about it for a minute. "Kanda."

"Okay, Kanda," Allen glared at the man, "I have no idea how you know me but how did you get into my room?"

"Che," Kanda scoffed, letting go of his shoulders and looked at the puzzle lying on the ground a few feet away from them. "Some idiot of a magician trapped me in the puzzle. Said that the person who solved it would be my master. Load of bull..."

"O... kay?" the smaller boy accepted hesitantly. His mind truly did not believe that this was possible but chose to accept this explanation, as it was the only one presented. "So who is Allen Walker you're talking about? And why are you dressed like that?" He motioned toward the overcoat.

The older man seemed to consider his question before settling on glaring at him and replying in an arrogant manner.

"I'm part of the Dark Order, stupid bean."

"Dark Order?" Allen turned pale. He had read about the Dark Order in his history textbook. They were a religious order of exorcists that exterminated demons and other spirits. If he remembered correctly, than the person kneeling in front of him had to be at least 250 years old... "Y-You're supposed to be dead…"

"What did you say?"

"I-It's the 21st century," Allen explained with a small quivering tone in his voice. This defied logic! He was talking to a dead person! It wasn't right..."By all laws… you're supposed to be dead…"

The white-haired teen felt lightheaded all of a sudden. The room swirled around him and the colors grew blurry. Distantly, he heard Kanda shout at him but thankfully, his mind allowed him the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Something buzzed shrilly in the background, which Allen recognized to be his annoying as hell alarm clock. His arm shot out to smash it to bits or throw it across his room as he always did, but touched something soft and warm instead. Since he was still half-asleep, he didn't recognize the thing he just touched and didn't think anything of it, since the blaring noise had stopped.

Allen blinked sleepily, slowly getting up and rubbing his eyes. He yawned and sat in a daze for a few minutes, allowing his sleep-addled brain to catch up with its surroundings. He had very low blood pressure and it usually took a long time for him be fully awake.

"Oi, get up, moyashi," someone yelled at him. A hand touched his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"I'm up, I'm up," he mumbled groggily, stretching his arms. _Wait, I'm the only one in the house right now since that bastard Cross left me a few years ago…so then..._

Suddenly alert, he snapped his head to his side and saw Kanda sitting in a chair, watching him with emotionless sapphire eyes. He let out an ear-piercing scream and he toppled to the left, crashing painfully on the floor face-first.

"Ow," Allen whined, picking himself up. He rubbed the sore spot on his forehead. At least he was awake now...

"You're such a klutz," Kanda smirked from above him. Strong hands picked the hapless child up gently and set him back on his bed.

Allen stared at the man before him with wide azure eyes. He was real… and it totally defied all logic and laws that governed the world.

"May I erm... touch your cheek?" the white-haired child asked hesitantly, pointing to his porcelain skin. Kanda stiffened but nodded woodenly. Allen moved toward the other teen and his fingertips made contact with Kanda's cheeks, gently brushing it. The smooth skin felt like silk under his fingers and he let out a breath of amazement. "You're real."

Kanda twitched but made no comment. Allen caught it though and instantly dropped his hand.

"Kanda, if you didn't want me to touch you, why didn't you say so?" the younger teen asked, curious yet slightly miffed at the raven-haired man.

"Since I'm technically you're servant now," Kanda bit out like it was a disgusting and vile idea, "I have to do whatever you ask."

Allen blinked, turning a bright shade of red. "Erm... thank you, but no. I don't fancy the idea of human servitude."

"Do you think I have a fucking choice in the matter, beansprout?" the swordsman snapped, annoyed. It seemed like the Allen in this century was an idiot too.

"Ah! I'm late for school!" Allen panicked, diving off the bed and running into the bathroom.

"I'm coming with you," Kanda proclaimed.

"Wike hellsh yous are," Allen deadpanned, toast in his mouth muffling his words. He bit the toast and swallowed the dry substance with slight difficulty. "There is no way you are coming to school with me dressed like that."

Kanda bent his head down. Allen could see he was struggling with obeying his order.

"I'm your guardian and your servant," here, Kanda winced. "And I am coming to protect you from any threats."

"T-Threats?!" Allen sputtered, "Are you crazy? There are no threats!"

"I'm coming," he replied firmly.

"No way!" Allen stuck out his tongue spitefully and slammed the door in his face. Quickly, he sprinted down the path to school. He glanced down at his watch. "GAH! I MISSED FIRST PERIOD!"

* * *

It was break time and Lavi was worried. Allen never missed a day of school and he searched frantically for the familiar head of white hair. Swimming through the crowd of students in the courtyard, he brightened and mentally sighed in relief when he found the small boy.

"Allen-chan!" the redhead smiled, waving the boy closer. "Where were you during first period?"

"I overslept a bit," Allen lied through his teeth. "My alarm clock wasn't working and I slept late."

"Ooh, bad luck there," Lavi grinned, leading Allen to their spot under a tree. The weather was warm and it was a perfect day to spend time outside. "Did you solve the puzzle I gave you?"

"Er..." the short teen debated whether to tell his friend about the incident. It couldn't hurt, right? "As a matter of fact, I did."

"Really?" Lavi gasped in wonder. "You're so smart Allen!"

"And you won't believe what came out of the puzzle," Allen whispered conspiratorially, leaning closer as if telling a great secret.

"Something came out of it?" the emerald-eyed leaned closer to the boy, straining his ears. "Wha-"

He wasn't able to finish as someone punched him and sent him flying a few feet across the grass. A few students around stopped their chatter and ran to help the redheaded teen.

"K-Kanda!" Allen glared at the furious older teen. Despite being angry himself, he couldn't help but stare at Kanda's attire. He probably shuffled through Allen's clothing because the boy recognized the white-button up shirt that hugged every contour of Kanda's figure and the black jeans that were too big for him but seemed to fit perfectly on the older male. There had to be some law that prevented Kanda from being that hot in his clothing. Allen turned red and nearly kicked himself for having such thoughts.

And by the looks from most of the female students (and some male, because Kanda was just that handsome), he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Che," Kanda smirked cruelly. "No threats? What do you call the baka usagi who was hanging off of you like a leech?"

"You mean Lavi?" Allen blinked, confused for a second, "He's my friend! Why the hell did you punch him?"

Kanda turned red for a moment and refused to answer. He glared at Allen mutinously as Allen glared back.

"Holy shit!" Lavi waved everyone off of him and wiped his mouth of blood. "That was one hell of a punch."

The students did not dissipate but instead, clustered around the trio to witness the drama unfold. They did, however, stay a certain distance away, thanks to the raven-haired teen's frigid disposition.

The redhead blanched when he felt the tension in the air and the evil auras coming off of the two males.

"Lavi, are you alright?" Allen broke eye contact first and fussed over his friend, checking for bruises. Kanda rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I'm fine, Allen-chan," Lavi smiled, "But who's you're friend over there?"

"Oh, he's-"

"I'm moyashi's lover." Here, Kanda wrapped his arms possessively around Allen and glared daggers at the redhead. Allen turned bright red and nearly fainted. His heart rate sped up incredibly and he felt so… safe in Kanda's hold.

More than half the entire female population now had Allen on their hit list or was in hysterics about losing their first true love. Lavi nearly died of blood loss from finding out that his friend swung _that way_ and how he was able to find such a sexy-looking man.

"K-Kanda!" Allen blushed to the roots of his hair. He sputtered unintelligible words before the bell rang, signaling the end of the break period. "I-I need to go to class now, Kanda. Go home now."

This was a direct command and Kanda reluctantly parted from the younger teen.

"Moyashi-kun, the evil girly-looking guy is the person that came out of the puzzle?" Lavi asked, eyes wide with incredulity.

"Yeah, he said he came from the Dark Order and some magician trapped him in the puzzle," Allen laughed lightly. "Silly, right?"

Lavi was silent for a moment and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Lavi? Lavi!"

"Huh? Oh, Allen-chan, I drifted off for a moment. Sorry there," Lavi chuckled nervously before breaking out into a gigantic grin. "So, Allen-chan. I never knew you batted for that team, if you know what I mean."

"I-I-I d-don't!" Allen stammered in denial, his head feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"Sure, Allen-chan…Well, I'll be heading off to class now. Oh, and be careful, moyashi-kun," the redhead looked at both sides before whispered urgently, "There are some girls out there that are very envious of you and wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

Allen turned pink, "It's not like that!"

"Uh huh," Lavi nodded, brushing it off. "Whatever you say…"

"It's not like that…" Allen whispered but even he didn't believe himself.

Later that day...

"I'm home!" Allen dropped his backpack by the door and nearly screamed when a blur of black and white slammed him against the closed door.

"What the fuck, beansprout?" Kanda shouted at him. "Why the hell did you order me to come home?"

"Me?!" Allen screamed, his anger easily provoked. "Why did you go even though I told you to stay at home? And you hurt Lavi on top of that!"

"He was a threat," the raven-haired servant muttered.

"To me?" the azure-eyed almost laughed at the absurdity. "He's my friend. How the hell is he a threat?"

Again, Kanda did not answer but turned away so Allen couldn't see his eyes.

"I'm your servant and your lover," Kanda murmured, ignoring the boy's protests about how they weren't lovers. "I will protect you, beansprout. Count on it."

Allen turned red and his heart thumped wildly in his chest and a burst of exuberant energy suddenly made him smile. "Thank you, Kanda."

Kanda turned a bright shade of red before letting the boy go and heading back to his room, which he had claimed for himself.

* * *

Life was less lonely and a lot more exciting with the older teen to Allen's surprise. It was... fun to unravel the mystery that was Kanda Yu (as he later found out with some prodding and offerings of tempura soba, which he also found out was the exorcist's favorite meal) and each day was an adventure to see if he could learn something new without dying from a death via major sword wounds from Mugen (which Allen later found out was the sword's name when he was on the receiving end of a sword-happy Kanda in rage). Kanda (reluctantly) didn't leave the house again to follow Allen to school on the agreement that he was allowed to follow Allen anywhere else. And he meant _anywhere _else (Kanda took a pleasure in seeing Allen blush a bright red when he followed Allen while he was going to take a shower. He mentioned that he had already seen Allen naked and the boy so eloquently responded by chucking anything and everything within reach at the older teen. He never did peg Kanda to be a pervert).

"What-" the Japanese teen blinked, poking the unknown substance on his plate with his chopsticks, "-the fuck is this supposed to be?"

Allen twitched, slamming down the man's cup of green tea with extra force. "It's soba."

"Then what's that syrupy stuff on it?" he glared at the younger teen who only grinned mischievously.

"I never see you eat sweets and I thought this was a good way to introduce them to your system," Allen smiled darkly. The only answer he got was the plate being thrown at his face.

"Remake it," he growled, but smiled smugly when the plate slid slowly and then crashed to the ground leaving a syrupy and soba covered Allen.

"No." Allen grinned to Kanda's puzzlement.

"Remake it. Now."

"No."

"Remake. My. Fucking. Food."

"Hell. No."

"Why you little-," Kanda snarled, advancing on the smiling teen.

"Kanda? What are you doin-AH!" Allen yelped when he felt the older teen tackle him onto the floor. Being smaller in stature, Allen was pinned down.

"Remake my food," the Asian man glared venomously at the child who turned bright red. The older teen's face was only centimeters away from his own and he could feel the warm breath ghost over his face.

"K-Kanda?" Allen flushed, squirming under the man's hold. Kanda blinked, his anger gone and replaced with another look that Allen didn't recognize.

"I love you, moyashi," Kanda whispered as if it came naturally, leaning closer to the younger teen as if to kiss him.

Allen blushed before shutting his eyes and waiting with both dread and anticipation for the kiss that surely would come. But it didn't. The pale-faced boy opened his eyes and looked at Kanda with both a mix of relief and confusion.

"You're not him, you're not him," Kanda spat out brokenly, staring shamefully into Allen's sky blue eyes. "You're not my Allen."

"_But I still love you_," Allen unconsciously thought. He didn't dare interrupt the other though.

Kanda stared into the clear cerulean pools filled with innocence, much like the silver ones that he had also come to love. Did he truly love the Allen of this time though? Or was it just the familiar face of his moyashi that pulled him to the pale child?

He couldn't tell, and quickly pulled himself away from the distraught boy.

"I'm sorry," he said monotonously, "Forget what I said. I didn't mean it."

Something in Allen's chest hurt all of a sudden as he heard Kanda's harsh words. That was when he realized he loved Kanda too. And then, he blacked out.

* * *

Allen slowly woke up, groaning when he felt his back touch against cold stone. He picked himself up and rubbed his sore head. What the hell had he been doing last night?

"Hello," a very familiar voice greeted warmly. Allen flinched; it sounded like his voice. Correction, it _was _his voice. His crystalline eyes took in the gloomy interior. It was a room made entirely of stone and morbid pictures decorated the walls. There was a plain table on which a picture sat but he was too far to make out what was being portrayed. There was a bed pushed in one corner of the room, and on the bed sat him.

"You're... me?!" the blue-eyed teen cried. The duplicate laughed jovially. Wait...no. This boy had silver eyes but other than that, he could've passed for an identical twin.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm one of your past lives. I'm Allen Walker of the Dark Order."

"You're the person Kanda talks about," Allen commented, if only to make sure that this conversation was really taking place. But after a week of people appearing out of pieces of metalwork and falling in love with said people, anything was possible in Allen's frame of mind.

"Aah," the other gave him a smile full of genuine love and adoration. "You've met Yu. You love him, do you not?"

Allen turned red but nodded meekly. He was afraid of what came next. What if the other him wanted to take over his body? What if he wanted to destroy him or shove him in one part of his mind and leave him to rot?

"That's good," other Allen smiled again but it was one filled with a bit of sadness. "You see, we worked for the same organization and the first time we met, he nearly killed me." He chuckled a bit and his stormy grey eyes had an almost absent look in them. "I fell in love with him though, despite being the bastard that he is and I loved him so much. I was so happy and nothing could be compared to the feeling of kissing him."

"Oh," Allen on the floor shuffled uncomfortably. This was an awkward situation and he had no idea what to say.

"Do you get it? Our destinies are intertwined," his mirror said gravely, "You love him because that is what is meant to happen, because I have loved him, you have also."

Allen took in these words but he was still confused. Were his feelings for the raven-haired exorcist real? Or were they coming from a part of his soul that wanted Kanda because of this past life?

"Your feelings are your own though," the other Allen seemed to read his thoughts. "You were the one who solved the puzzle and released the seal on it. You were the one who met Yu. Not me. You loved him with your own heart and I wish both of you to enjoy this life."

The silver-eyed boy flickered in and out of existence for a moment. "Oh, it seems like you're waking up now. Take care of Yu for me. He's yours now."

And slowly, the Allen in his dreams gave him a hopeful smile before he fell back against the floor and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"Beansprout!" Kanda gently shook the pale boy. "Wake up! What the hell happened?"

He panicked for a while before the small child's eyes fluttered open, revealing stormy grey orbs. Instantly, his arms reached up and pulled the older man down for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Kanda shouted, turning just the slightest shade of pink. "I've already told you. You're not him."

"Yu," the pale-haired boy stared into the dark sapphire pools, caressing the other male's cheek. "Look at me. Look at my eyes."

Kanda turned back, slowly taking in the glowing silver eyes that he had fallen in love with. "Moyashi?"

He was hallucinating; he was sure of it.

"I am not a moyashi!" Allen punched the older teen in the arm and then laughed. He cupped his beloved's face in his hands, "Oh, Yu. I'm so glad I was able to see you."

"Moyashi, h-how did you... when did you...?" Kanda stared disbelievingly into Allen's silver eyes. His hands roamed to the boy's hair and to his face as if trying to ascertain that this was not a dream.

"They told us that you were lost, possibly dead since your lotus wilted and died," the white-haired boy explained quickly before the other could interrupt, "I was so sad and everyday was a struggle. I refused to believe that you had died and left me alone. But you never came back..."

"I was trapped in a fucking piece of metal for 200 years," Kanda protested lightly. "I tried, moyashi, I tried to find a way out…"

"Yes, I realize that now," Allen nuzzled his cheek against the older one's. "Yu, I love you so much. So much that a small part of me remains in this person's soul."

"I don't understand-," Kanda began but the smaller male cut him off.

"I reincarnated and this 'me' that lives now loves you just as much as I do," Allen smiled. "And I know you love 'him' just as much as you love me."

"What are you trying to tell me, moyashi?" the raven-haired teen asked hesitantly. "I love you, idiot. Only you."

"I want you to be happy, Yu," Allen whispered lovingly. "You live in this century now and this 'me' lives now. I want you to enjoy life while you can. Please remember me but protect the 'me' that is here now. He's the one that needs your support and love now."

"Baka!" Kanda felt something sting in his eyes, which he realized to be tears. He wanted to say more but he was at a loss at what to say. He was never good with expressing his emotions and this was no exception.

"I love you, Kanda Yu," Allen smiled, gentle and warm. He reached up and kissed the older teen. It was not hot nor was it chaste. It was a kiss that exchanged all the love and the words that needed to be said. "Goodbye, Yu. Live life to the fullest, okay?"

"Sayonara… moyashi," Kanda hugged the boy tightly. He felt the child hug him back until suddenly, white light poured out of Allen's body and his hold slackened.

"Mmh… K-Kanda?" Allen blinked sleepily, staring at the man who was holding him so tightly. "W-Where did I go? I-I remember going to some room in this dark tower. It was so warm… and I saw m-me… he was smiling and he said something to me..."

"I'm sorry, Allen," Kanda said, kissing Allen's forehead gently. He held the boy tightly in his arms in a comforting hug and refused to let go. "I'm so sorry."

"Kanda? What are you sorry about?" Allen turned his face up to stare into soft sapphire eyes. Kanda kissed the boy's cheek affectionately, glaring playfully at the boy. Allen blinked. What brought this new change to the raven-haired teen?

"It's Yu."

"Eh?"

"Call me Yu."

"Oh, okay… Yu?"

"What is it, Allen?"

"I love you."

"I… love you too."

* * *

Owari.

**A/N: Yeah, about the subject of Allen's appearance. You would think since he's a normal kid now that he's supposed to have his brown hair and large doe-like brown eyes but then he wouldn't be Allen that we all know and love. I love what makes Allen unique-his white hair, his scar, his arm and I chose to keep it that way so bother.**

**And Allen in this century has blue eyes as you may have noticed. That was deliberate. I wanted to change something so it wasn't totally the same but I wanted Allen to still be discernable to Kanda...**

**Also, this started out to be a 'master and servant' fic but somehow ended up as a reincarnation fic when I continued. Honestly! I don't know how that went but well, the plot bunnies obviously had other plans in mind for this one…**

**Happy Holidays to all the people out there reading this! I hope you've enjoyed this and please review if you did!**


End file.
